User talk:Tama63
Can you?... Can you add the chat thingy (like the chat thingy that's on whenever your in recent activity or wherever) to the Cafe and stuff? You are invited! Tama, you are invited to join my play, Shade, Bobby Moon, Jim Logan, and possibly MacMorgan are in it. Would you like to join? Just vist the page! [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 17:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Click this link: http://potcoplayersfree.wikia.com DO IT!!!!! xD [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 22:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :o TAMA!!!!!! SOMEBODY GET A ADMIN TO UNBAN HIM OR SOMETHING!!!!!!! Ok so I know for a fact unless you and William argued that somebody broke onto his account and banned you. Maybe it was someone you banned before... Miss? Or somebody else who I don't know that you banned? Re Was it that simple to know it was me O_O and sorry for yelling I thought William had banned you O_O Lol to that thing about my last comment and you're kidding me :P so basicly he is getting payback on you.... That's cold. You make bans in good faith Law Yes you may. Do a blog that has the nomination for him in it. -- 13:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but I copied it from Nation Life Wiki, where I actually wrote it Excuse me, but I copied it from Nation Life Wiki, where I actually wrote it. I will gladly take a strike if I had any evidence. I really used my coding from the nation life wiki. (nationlife.wikia.com) Edgar Wildrat ^NvM I kinda deserve it. All wikis use the same coding.... Copywritten how? Because if he copyrighted it, then I'll remove it, I didn't know it was copywritten O_o.... It's not like I want to go around stealing other peoples copywritten images! I see you removed it. Can I copy it from what I wrote on the nationlife.wikia.com? Reply All I can afford or have is Paint for windows and Paint.NET (GIMP) and all I can do with GIMP is make it transparent. {C By the way, is this stored on the Admin Chat, that you deny to have, or somewhere else? Strike So do I still have a strike? Yay! Thanks. If it's possible could you tell me how you created the this logo? It's okay if you don't. Uh.... Uh.... Tama. There's a problem........... Well, idk how to even use the wikia chat :P Only the third Party type O_o. fail? lol. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. Resignation I've resigned. Please remove my comment and history colors. And the rest of the stuff too. Userboxes, signature. And pleas eunprotect my userpage. Captain Crimson suggestion Hey Tama, I have a sugestion that could help improve the community and instill a fairer method of community votes. It would be a good idea if all community votes, which include: Ban Requests, Nominations and other such things, now included both a PROS and CONS list of the user being nominated or banned or the issue being voted on. That way nobody who hasnt really interacted with the user or had experience with the issue being voted on will be biased by the few things listed in the vote. For example (Im talking hypothetically and my examples arent accurate) if you nominated Joe Soap and listed attributes such as: *Good editor *Understands coding *Has been on wiki for long Then the majority would vote yes. But you would of course be leaving out the cons of him being promoted such as: *He is inactive every second day *He has been banned once *He lies to users Then the users would know that he might be a bad admin and they would think for themselves if they really want him nominated and not be biased by all the good things listed. I suppose nominatiosn isn't the best place for this because the person will obviously be nominated for having primarily good attributes but im using it as an example for community votes. Another thing I realized was that sometimes users are "pushed" towards voting for a certain party in community votes. I saw this in GenLawrence's nomination for chat mod. I supported Lawrence but everytime somebody voted no, the community would demand to know who did it and insult the anonymous user for voting no, and I think if that happens admins should step in and ask the users to be fair and unbiased. Thank you for taking the time to read this, its a bit of a long message and maybe a bore, but I think it's important and I hope you agree. I just felt that certain users were feeling that they should vote with the majority or according to the attributes listed, and the few that do vote no change their minds because they see that certain users are unhappy with their vote. Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus re: suggestion Thanks. I know Law is a very likeable guy but its the principle. People can perhaps ask who voted no, for rigging purposes, but I dont think they should be allowed to in any way slander or acuse that person for their decision. I'll also be sending the same message to Kat. Btw yes it looks great :D I would have sent the message sooner but I was looking through your user page and going to all the links XD Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Chat Someone kick banned me from chat.....? Was it Jerry? Can I come back to chat. Because, oh, if it was Jerry then he just wants me to not blab about all the things hes told me in PM User Complaint on Chat I know I have been very annoying, leading the mob against Captain Crimson so to speak. But I have found that he messaged me in PM, and insulted me last night. He said "You will be banned" when I asksed him why he said "Because you are picking a fight with an admin" keep in mind this happened before Jerry got mad at me or any other users. Also, remember he PM me, so i t was him who picked a fight. RE: Unban me or ban him. Hey tama I see my ideas were approved, may I nominate myself as the first Judge for the court thing? The Bully named Cartman aka Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan 16:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Css Hey, could you do something with my comments to make the text lime green? I'm good with coding, as long as it's not css, so I don't know how to do so.--''Shade'' 16:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Server Page The Deleted Server page doesn't list all the deleted servers can u fix it with dis?The Deleted Server page doesn't list all the deleted servers can u fix it with dis? Listing: #Barten #Barumal #Chetik #Cortos #Desereau #Exubia #Martinaba #Mosona #Muigos #Navago #Navermo #Patros #Romana #Sabada #Sabona ~LeClerc Sharpe Formally Mega2098~ Awww, i liked thouse though. Why can i use them as decoration? ha ha Css Ok no problem. Do you have a copy of it saved?-- 14:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Category Request Hey Tama. the EITCSI has more than ten pages involving it. I checked and it has around 12 i believe. Could i make a category called the EITCSI. Thanks 15:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re Ya it should be Empress :::: ::::: 16:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Read.--''Shade'' 17:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand. new admin features New features for us to administer the wiki -Allowing 'crats to give users the bot flag Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] Bot Please use your bot account for making bot edits because your spaming up the recent activity. Captain Crimson Response to message I understand but i ran out of ideas fro them anyway i mostly do the QAR screen shots Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ? Which is too modern? Is it the play about cats? xD 19:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Tama do you know how to get your account Name Changed? 20:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ... With all due respect mister I have no idea what you're talking about xD Cher Bear =D 20:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok Tama. Smart Snaps Application I would like to join as a sig maker here are some of the sigs I have made for myself and one that I have made for someone else Time span? What do you mean time span, I am not sure what i have done. Okay.... What the heck are you talking about? Aplentia 05:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Tama I think we Need to Ask Wikia to make them Bots 06:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) MEssage you sent You said i could no longer make or create new pages that are out of our time frame, ok i'll do that but what about the pages i still have that like EITCSI Titan Class War Ship and the EITCSI Terror Class War Ship could i at least change that pictures that way they aren''t to modern? 11:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) resume for smart snaps i would like to join Smart Snaps and help the userboxes thingy :P (I'm making it more better defeated QAR one) ~LeClerc Sharpe~ (Formally known as Mega2098) Can You Please Delete The Beautiful Land Page? Its Totally Bihacked So Please Do So. I Will Create Another One. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 17:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Go Fly. Please, Stop Sending Me All These Crud Messages. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 17:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Roleplay Um ok, I wont and I never have. Thanks for the warning. Jedi Master Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits 17:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC)